Elizaveta Héderváry
by Min-Min-chan
Summary: This is what happens when I'm over worked, I cosplay as Hungary and rp as her as well. And well I decided that it was time we know how she really feels about how her life has been so far. I do warn unlike my others, which are rated M, this one is rated is T just to be safe Enjoy


Elizaveta Héderváry

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia, Nor Will I Ever, I Make No Money Off Of These Stories, Nor Do I Own Any Of The Characters I Have Involved. The Only Thing I Own Is The Plot On How I Told The Story. And How I See Hungarys Life. **

**Rating…most likely T for violence. (just to be safe ^-~)**

**Parings…Hugnary and a very idiotic Austria, Poland and Lithuania, Prussia and the Itanlians…mainly Italy, Germany and Italy, and Germany and the kitchen ^^**

My name is Elizaveta Héderváry and I am supposed-to be married to a young brunette Austrian man by the name of Roderich Edelstein, this man has two younger brothers. An icy white haired Prussian by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt and the youngest of the three a very respectable blonde German by the name of Ludwig. I get along very well with Master Ludwig and I can tolerate Roderich for a time being…but as for my relationship with Gilbert is a very different story altogether. I do suppose one could call it a love hate relationship, definitely better than the one I have with Romania. And I must say the only reason I bring that vampire up is to have you understand how much of a love hate relationship with Gilbert I actually have. Romania and I cannot be in the same house without wanting to kill each other, we cannot be in the same room without trying to kill each other, and we cannot be within arms-reach of each other for we will be inseparable and when that happens the only one who can separate us is Gilbert himself for you see, Ludwig, being a solider he doesn't fear much, but he fears getting in between Romania and myself. And Roderich, well he's normally never around for you see he doesn't like to travel to the Romanian lands…actually he doesn't like to travel at all but he still must. So you see if you were to give me a choice between staying an hour with Romania in a room or an hour in a cylinder full of hungry and angry poisonous snakes…I will most definitely pick the snakes.  
I seemed to have gotten off of topic, do forgive me, as I have said I am supposed-to be married to Roderich but of course that never happened. Father wanted to marry his only daughter off to a strong and neutral country, if only father knew how neutral Roderich really was and how far from strong he really is. The truth is that I truly do love Roderich and was thrilled to hear that I was to be his bride…but the love I have went unrequited. There was a time when he returned my love but that was long ago and so many years have passed since then, so many decades…centuries. Ludwig knows of my feelings and Gilbert is just too wrapped up in his own world to even care about anyone else. Oh I'm terribly sorry, you must be asking yourself how it is I know these men by name, well you see after father handed me off to Roderich I became his servant in his palace and served only him. Seeing as how he is to be the next crowned king, he is the eldest after all, and he doesn't have an heir…although we raised Italy form childhood until he was an adult, his birth name is Feliciano Vargas.  
There are no words to describe how…happy and yet disappointed in myself for how I raised a child even when that child was not mine, that poor boy has been confused since he was little and even know he is confused…being that his mother, Roderich, is a coward and his mother, me, happens to be a tomboy. I found that he takes after his mother when faced with dangerous situations or confrontations, although when I think about him now I believe he got an awful lot from his mother, but he has Master Ludwig watching after him and I feel better knowing that. After all Master Ludwig is a gentleman when at home and a solider when out of the palace walls. I know he wouldn't want anyone finding this out, but he has a passion for cooking and one can always find him in the kitchen baking something or cooking for the family. Roderich can be found playing his dear piano during the dawn and dusk, the melodies are so pretty and captivating that I'm reminded of the pain in my heart, and then Gilbert just does…well I don't really know what he does. Okay that may not be the truth; I do know that he likes to visit the Italians, Feliciano to be exact. Why he even bothers them is beyond me, but of course there's one person who I know I can turn to and that man…err woman is my dear little brother Poland by the name of Feliks Łukasiewicz.  
And the reason I corrected myself is because like me he doesn't act his gender, Feliks is a very girly girl. I think Father wanted a boy so badly that he did indeed got a boy in a girl's body and then Mother wanted a girl and instead birthed a baby boy who was a girl on the inside. Feliks and I traded clothing when we were old enough to dress ourselves and I even helped into our Mothers clothing once or twice, only because he asked me to. It's clear to everyone what gender my dear little brother is but he has a female soul and I love him. Of course Mother found out and kept it from Father knowing exactly what he would do to my dear brother if he were to ever find out, but fate had other plans. I was over visiting the Germanic lands with Mother and Father came home early and found Feliks in Mothers room trying on her clothing, I'll never forget that day when we walked through the door and I saw him in actually men's clothing. He looked so displaced and unhappy…that wasn't until he looked up and met my eyes as though telling me everything. His eyes were tented red insinuating that he was crying. His cheeks were inflamed suggesting that Father struck him over and over again, his lip a bit busted from being struck. I remember running up to my brother and suddenly feeling pain flash across my face, I heard my brother call out for me and my Mother gasp as I fell to the ground holding my cheek. Looking up I met my Fathers cold hard stare and met back with one of my own, I remember standing up and taking a hold of Feliks's hand and told my Father that I hated him and wish that he'd die and then ran up to my room with Feliks. I just wanted to get him out of those clothes and into something that would suite him better and make him happy.  
Father and I didn't talk for quite some time after that…I do believe that I started talking to him a while before his death, but only because Mother couldn't stand the tension that was between Father and me. And of course Feliks still spoke to Father but very solemnly after all Father stuck fear into my dear brother, be we made sure that whenever we were to dine with Father that we dressed Feliks up in men's clothing. It is the job of the older sibling to care for their younger sibling, and that's what I did and still do. I have told Feliks in the past to inform me of when someone is being cruel to him and just nasty hehe of course no one dears mess with him. It mainly has to do with his sisters choice of weapon.  
My cast iron skillet, it is always with me…or within reach, never far away in case of emergencies. Father never was supportive of me having a weapon and tried to teach Feliks how to use one, that failed terribly even Mother knew that her son was hopeless when it came to them…although he is a fantastic seamstress and can do wonders with a needle and thread, he is the one who thought me how to sew. And I begged Roderich to take my dear brother in when I was sent to live with him in the Austrian palace. Of course he works for Roderich as I do, but they have a very different kind of relationship and by different I mean they hate each other, can't stand to be in the same room as one another. So when Roderich needs to be sized for an outfit he drags either myself, Master Ludwig, or Gilbert along with him. I don't mind because that just gives me another reason to see my brother, it's sad even though we live in the same house I don't see him very much. But I found out that my brother accompanied Roderich on his travel to the Russian lands whose Czar is Ivan Barginski and has many servants, one of which seemed to have found his place in my dear brothers heart. Feliks was so happy to have found someone he fell for, he and Lithuania, who goes by Toris Lorinaitias, are very happy to be together…although they had to go through some hardships along the way and even now they are not truly together…but they are connected because the love they have is truly that strong…something I have told Feliks that I envy.  
If only Roderich felt the same about me, if only I could get him to notice me. Of course in order for Roderich to notice anything about me he would first have to have compassion for those around him…this is something that he and Gilbert share deeply, they only care about themselves and their well-being. If only I had fallen for Master Ludwig instead, he respects me, and is ever so kind to me, and stands up for me when I just don't have the energy to deal with Gilbert. Of course a lot of people respect me and it's mainly due to the skillet so I'm not one hundred percent sure if he too fears me because of the skillet. I know I bring Roderich and his siblings up quite an awful lot, but they are my life, I have never left Roderichs side nor will I ever, even if I were to die knowing that I could have gotten away. I wouldn't care, I would die a very happy woman just knowing that I died being with the man I love, even if that love is never returned I will be fine.


End file.
